The Omega Prophecy: Journey
by Fnogg
Summary: Just a little something I started in basic. Its still incomplete, page one has all the details. Kindly note that this isn't the permanent title, its a terrible title. I need to fid a new one, and any advice or submssions for a title are acceptable.
1. Title Page

**Title: **The Omega Prophecy: Journey

**Author: **John (Fnogg)

**Disclaimer: **I came up with all of these characters, locations, and plotlines during my adventures in Basic Combat Training for the United States Army. I apologize if they bear any resemblance to other characters, ideas, locations, or plotlines from other works of fiction. Any issues with this fact kindly contact me via email, its listed in my profile.

Now, on another note I know for a fact that my characters are all of my creation. Kindly ask permission to use them. Thank you ahead of time.

**Rating: **'T' for Teen.

**Contents:** The following work contains scenes depicting fantasy violence, gore, and some mild language. Please, while you read, bear in mind that this was meant for fellow soldiers to read during BCT to provide them with a way of 'getting away' from the goings-on and drama that comes with it.

If there is an Issue with my rating kindly email me and I will gladly correct it.

**Genre: **Space Opera w/Fanasy Elements.

**Background Information:** These ideas came to me about sixth or seventh week of BCT. I needed something to do during my freetime (We got like… twenty-thirty minutes a day for ourselves) to keep my mind occupied. A battle-buddy of mine from back home reminded me of my writing ability, so I sat down and began writing this story which has yet to be finished. It takes place in a Universe that is incredibly far away from ourselves, where people follow a mysterious and archaic religion where they worship 'The Architect' who designed the Universe.

Now, of course we come to the fun part. The Architect had also created a machine known as 'Omega' to protect this universe, and as fate would have it (go figure) this machine did not obey his command. So he sealed it into sleep for eons. Now, the device has awoken and is beginning to speed from the bowels of Dark Space to rain destruction upon civilization.

I won't give away to many details about the characters, but bear in mind the fact that I don't typically write about the 'Knight in Shining Armor' types unless the character really appeals to me. This is only the beginning, I plan on writing two more after I finish this one.

Please give me creative reviews and bear in mind that the first Eight chapters will be up much quicker then the rest since I wrote these during Basic, and sort of lost my motivation to write after I left. Now that I have, hopefully, a small audience to write for we'll see how much more I can get down. Please do your best to keep me motivated if you like it and I promise that more will come in time.


	2. Proloue Vultures

**Prologue**** - **_Vultures_

"Today's gonna be a good day boys!" A static-filled cheery voice chimed in over the loudspeaker, "We finally found a decent wreck worth the salvage!" She said again, as the mechanized suit propelled the tiny technician through the dark abyss of space.

"Good work Rora, find out what's on 'er so we can get some buyers lined up back home." Came the reply; a stern, commanding voice of the captain of the RNS Destiny, a rather large and ugly-looking tin can of a cargo ship that floated in the voice just behind her. The Destiny looking more like a collection of steel plating and assorted boosters and wings then an actual ship- but don't let her looks be deceiving, she is quite fast. A pair of long arms extend from the front, each with hand-like attachments at the end.

"Roger roger!" Came the cheerful reply of the technician, as her suit floated closer to the massive hulk of a wreck. Magnets in the suits feet activated and the suit thrust feet-first at the wrecked vessel, clamping on with a loud clang of machines. "Hooked on," The voice of the technician came back over the speakers, as a small metallic rod extended from the left arm of the suit, "Beginning rudimentary scanning." She manipulated the device to move back and forth over the surface, sending out waves of invisible energy to penetrate deep into the steel and machinery. "Hey, Data, are ya'getting' anything'?"

"Uh… I hope this is wrong…" Came the shaky reply from the raspy voiced Data, a thin and lanky man who was useless unless behind a terminal of some sort. "Its reading an age of like…damn…nearly a million years old…" Scratching his head, the goofy tech read and re-read the information displayed to him on one of many holographic screens, reaching over to grab a rice-ball in the process.

"Liar!" Rora snapped from her post in the mechanized suit, retracting the scanning device upon getting the word from Data. "So besides the obvious issue with age here, is there anything' worth hackin' out or did I waste my time suiting up?" The girl paused and shifted her gaze to the cracked vid-screen containing the display from the scans.

"I'm not lying… and yes, there's an assload of decent salvage on that thing… just take your pick." With a few quick taps of the keys, Data transmitted a few images of the Hulk with areas that were highlighted to the frustrated vulture outside. "Those spots are the money spots… lucky for you, your standin' right over one."

"Good… Rora, hurry the hell up…" The voice of the captain chimed in over the comm., angry as ever. "Its goddamn cold out here."

"Alright, relax." Replied Rora as she activated a fusion cutter. The device extended off of the left arm and began spinning at an incredibly high rate at once, beginning to glow a bright electric blue. "Beginning extraction…" She said as she manipulated the cutter into place and began to cut at the steel of the wreckage.

It happened fast. Almost immediately the steel formed around and destroyed the fusion blade as a large robotic hand reached out and grabbed the small mechanized suit containing Rora, "AH! What the fuck is-!" A red mist burst from the suit as the hand crushed like a bug in its grip- killing the poor tech before she even had a chance to get away.

"Rora!!" Data screamed as he slammed the keys. The hulked began to take form- growing another arm and a pair of legs. As the destiny began to pull away, a massive blade of black steel pierced the ships mid-section. All at once air began to leak from the wound, as the RNS Destiny collapsed in on itself like a giant tin balloon.

Before long, the object that was once though to be a floating mass of wreckage, had completed transformed into a massive mech. The colossus had a flaming red haze surrounding it. A large red eye scanned the universe around it, as its grip upon that strange dark blade tightened. The debris of the Destiny floated in the vacuum, twisting and tumbling into oblivion.

Wings, made of cold steel and shaped like that of an angel, spread out behind it. An explosion of red light propelled it deep into space and far away from the tomb of the Destiny, and the site of its disturbed and restless slumber…

**End Prologue.**

**-----**

Alright folks. This is the Prologue, just trying to set up, as well as foreshadow, some important parts in the rest of the story. Keep in mind, the entire story isn't like this one moment. This is just the beginning. And you probably know this.

Reviews are definitely welcomed, as well as a Title Idea if anyone has one. Right now the title is crappy as all hell. Thanks for reading. I'll post Chapter 1 soon.


End file.
